Flaming Heart: A Frozen Tale
by stev71
Summary: Over a year after the events of "Frozen," things are going pretty well in the kingdom of Arendelle. But when a mysterious fiery force shows up to heat things up, chaos ensues. Rated K for mild cartoon violence.
1. Chapter 1

A year and half after Elsa's magic cast an eternal winter over the kingdom of Arendelle, everything seemed to be perfect. Elsa came out of her room, socialized with the palace servants, and had audiences with her subjects daily. Even better, she and Anna were regularly spending time with each other. It was winter again today (naturally, this time) and the sisters took a walk through the woods together.

"When on Earth are you and Kristoff going to get married?" Elsa asked out of nowhere.

Anna stopped and stared at her. "Huh? But we haven't even asked you yet, and—"

"You don't have to ask me, Anna!" Elsa said playfully. "I know you two love each other. I can tell it's actually true love this time. Heck, I'm surprised that you've waited over a year. I've never seen a princess wait that long to marry a man."

"Well, I kinda learned that lesson with Hans…" Anna said, feeling guilty of trusting her own judgment. "I just don't want to rush things. What if he's not the one? What if this is a mistake, too?"

"Oh, Anna," Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Listen to me. I'm plainly telling you to get married to Kristoff. What more persuasion do you need?"

Anna sighed. "Well, we have been talking about it here and there…"

"That's what I like to hear," Elsa said with a slight smile.

"Speaking of Hans, whatever happened to him?" Anna wondered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't say for sure. But what I _can _say is that the trade economy of the Southern Isles is suffering immensely without our exports."

"You didn't! I thought it was just Weselton! Way to go big sis! They'll be crawling back to us, I just know it."

Elsa giggled. "That's what they get for hurting my sister."

"I am so glad you're in charge around here."

After a few minutes, the sisters came to a large clearing in the woods. Thick snow fall covered the meadow, creating a literal winter wonderland.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Anna said delightfully. She ran into the clearing, jumping and landing on her back to make a snow angel. She giggled uncontrollably. "I've missed winter!"

Elsa shook her head and ran after her sister, jumping in the snow alongside her. "This is just like when we were kids!"

Anna realized they hadn't played in the snow together since they were very young, nearly 15 years ago. "Not quite…" Anna said, standing up.

"What—?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's face lit up. "Yes! Winter wouldn't be complete without one!"

Elsa decided not to use her magic to build a snowman, but instead, she helped her sister the old-fashioned way. They rolled up large balls of snow, collected some branches for arms, and found some rocks for eyes and buttons.

"Did you happen to bring a carrot?" Anna asked her sister, checking her pockets.

"Hmm, no. I didn't think to bring one."

"Darn! Oh well. I told Kristoff where we were going to be, just in case he needed us. Maybe he'll bring us one?"

Elsa laughed. "I think our friend can live without a nose for a little while. We can come back later and put it on if we have to."

Suddenly, the two felt a blast of heat fly closely past them. The heat that came off of it was so intense that they had to shield their faces from it. From out of the trees, a figure wearing orange and red sped toward them. It sent fiery blasts nonstop directly at them.

"Oh no," Elsa said, panicked. She shot up an icy blast into the sky. It burst, sending hundreds of ice fragments scattering. She hoped this would get someone's attention, and that they might come to their aid.

"What is that?!" Anna yelled, as they both began to run for the trees.

"I don't know," Elsa called back. "Just run!"

They ran for the woods, dodging this way and that from trees that threatened to slow them down. Elsa used her magic to create chunks of ice that rose up from the grounding in an attempt to slow the mysterious being down. It worked, but only slightly. Anna looked back for a glance, only to see the snowman she and Elsa had just built destroyed by a fireball.

At last, Kristoff and Sven pulled up next to Anna and Elsa with his sleigh. "Come on, jump in!" Kristoff shouted. The sisters took no time to hesitate, immediately getting into the sleigh. "Go, Sven!" Kristoff shouted, and again the sleigh was at full speed, with Sven running as fast as his hooves would take him. "Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine!" Anna called up to him. "I think…"

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "We are."

A couple more fiery blasts shot past them, singing the sides of Kristoff's sleigh. "Oh, come on!" Kristoff yelled, looking behind him to see what would have done this to his poor sleigh. His eyes widened.

"Hey, you!" Anna yelled, turning back, too. "That sleigh was a gif— oh my."

Elsa turned back to see what they were looking at. It was a female with flames surrounding her whole body. She was using fire shooting out of her hands as propulsion to speed toward them. "Back! Off!" Elsa yelled with an air of dominance. She stood up and casted a spell, surrounding the fiery figure in a giant ball of ice. This slowed the woman down significantly, allowing the group the chance to escape.

Soon, they were out of sight of whatever it was that was pursuing them. Elsa tried to catch her breath, breathing deeply in and out. Anna looked over at her sister and moved closer to her. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"I'm fine," Elsa breathed. "I hate using my powers as a defense."

"I know you do," Anna said compassionately. "But you saved us."

Elsa smiled, and leaned in for a hug. Anna squeezed her tightly. "Thank heaven," Elsa sighed.

Anna let go of Elsa and looked forward to Kristoff. She smiled at Elsa, and then hopped over to sit next to Kristoff in the front seat. "You did good, dear," Anna said, grabbing onto his arm and resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry your sleigh got a little tarnished…"

Kristoff looked down at her and smiled. He put both of the reigns in his left hand, and used his right to gently stroke Anna's hair. "Forget the sleigh. I'm just so thankful you're okay," Kristoff said sweetly. "Both of you. Let's get you girls home."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna looked out the windows of Arendelle's huge castle, watching the snowflakes flurry in all directions. They fell peacefully, collecting neatly on the ground. She sighed, wondering what was taking her sister so long. Elsa had gone into the library to search for some info on what they saw in the forest. There was a book about the trolls in there, so maybe they would find something useful for this occurrence, too.

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff said softly as he went to Anna's side, joining her in watching the snowfall. "You okay?"

Anna sighed again. "I'm just worried."

"About what? The fact that you almost got burnt to a crisp or that your sister hasn't come out of the library for three hours?"

Anna looked up at him. "Both of those things… _everything_."

"Hey," Kristoff said, putting an arm around her. "It's gonna be fine. Elsa knows how to take care of her people. Your mom trained her well."

The reminder of her mom and dad sent a pang of sorrow through her. It had been so long, but she still felt lost every day without them guiding her. "But what if she can't figure this out, Kristoff?" She pulled out from under his arm. "What if that… _thing_ attacks more than just us? What if it attacks our entire kingdom?"

Elsa opened the library door and then closed it behind her.

Anna looked hopeful. "Please tell me you found something."

Elsa shook her head. "There's nothing in any of the texts we have. Nothing in the mythology, either."

Anna's face was swept with disappointment. Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Wait," Kristoff said, getting an idea. "My family knew about the frozen heart thing. They might know something about this, too."

Olaf the snowman poked his head around the hallway's corner and gasped. "Ohhh! We're going to see the talking rocks again? Woohoo!" He waddled down the hallway to join the others.

Anna giggled. "Olaf! They're his family!"

"Yeah!" Kristoff said, looking offended.

Elsa smiled. "Then that's where we have to go. I have to say here, to take care of Arendelle and its people. Kristoff, as Arendelle's official ice master—"

"Is that still a thing?" Kristoff laughed?

Elsa giggled, "Yes! Stop protesting your title. I need you to go ask your family for help."

"What about me?" Anna said, stepping forward.

"You can keep go and Kristoff company."

Olaf lifted his head up with his branch arms. "And me?"

Kristoff knelt down to Olaf's level and placed his arm on his knee. "Why don't you stay here and make sure Elsa's okay?"

Olaf gasped. "_I _get to help the _Queen?!_" He turned around and bowed to Elsa. "Your majesty! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe!"

Kristoff stood back up as Anna and Elsa giggled. "That's a good snowman. We won't be gone long, promise."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Anna crossed her arms, looking worried.

"Anna, don't worry," Elsa said softly. "I can take care of myself. You know that."

And Anna did in fact know this. She knew her sister had defended herself from an attack before, able to create giant snow monsters for further protection. "Okay," Anna said. "Then we'll go. Just… be safe," Anna said as she hugged her sister. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened.

"I will be," Elsa said firmly, hugging Anna back tightly. Then, pulling back, she said, "You have to go. We need answers as soon as possible. Be careful."

Anna smiled as she took Kristoff's hand and left Elsa behind. Elsa tried to smile back as best she could, but it was hard—she was worried for her sister's wellbeing. Inside, she knew that Kristoff would keep her safe, no matter what. Elsa walked down the hall in the opposite direction, retreating back into the library. Olaf followed behind her, walking with his usual jollity.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Anna mumbled, digging through her sack of supplies.

"You always think you're forgetting something, Anna," Kristoff laughed. He held the reins tightly in his hands as Sven sped through woods, leaving hoof prints in the fresh snow.

"Oh well," Anna sighed. "If I did forget something, it's too late to go back now. After a few minutes, she wondered "Do you think Elsa and Olaf will be okay back in Arendelle?"

"Of course," Kristoff reassured her. "She's the Snow Queen, remember? She built an enormous palace made of ice, _and _a giant snowman that almost killed us."

Anna smiled. Her sister truly was powerful. Her magic was beautiful, but also dangerous. Elsa had the ability to create wondrous things with her magic, but if it came down to it, she could potentially kill anyone who tried to harm her. Elsa might never do this, though. She hated using her powers against others. It was a horrible reminder of what she said done to her sister, how she had almost killed Anna when her she lost control of her powers. Elsa never wanted to hurt anyone; she would never be able to forgive herself.

Kristoff side-eyed her and smiled. "You're in deep thought."

Anna grinned. "Why yes, yes I am."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Still worried about Elsa, that's all. She's the only family I have left." Anna felt her eyes welling up. "I can't lose her."

"You won't," Kristoff said. "We'll be back in Arendelle before you know it. You'll walk through those palace gates, and Elsa will be right there waiting for you. That fire woman won't hurt her. Elsa's getting really good at controlling her powers."

"She won't fight. She can't."

Kristoff went silent. He knew he couldn't stop her from worrying. "Are you warm enough over there?"

Anna scooted closer to him to keep warm. "I am now," she said. Anna laid her head on Kristoff's shoulder as he put his arm around her. "How much longer?" she yawned.

"Probably another day," said Kristoff. He was getting sleepy too. "We should probably stop soon and get some rest."

"I agree," Anna replied. She shut her eyes and let the gentle rocking motion of the sleigh, as well as Kristoff's warmth, send her off to sleep.

A while later, Kristoff had Sven slow to a stop. He undid Sven's reins and put them in the back of the sleigh. "Good boy," he said softly, patting his back. Kristoff squeezed his hands under Anna's sleeping body, lifting her up slowly as not to wake her. He stepped inside a sloppily-constructed tent made out of sticks and cloth, then set her down on a makeshift bed of hay. He slipped a sheepskin blanket over her, and then kissed her on her forehead. Kristoff left the tent to find some wood for a fire.

Later, Kristoff sat by the crackling fire, one hand resting on his knee and holding his head up, the other poking the fire with a stick. Sven was lying right next to him, sound asleep and breathing deeply. Kristoff noticed the tent open, and Anna ducked out of it. She came over and sat down next to Kristoff.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Kristoff replied, surprised that she was awake. "What happened to sleeping?"

"Bad dream," Anna said weakly. Kristoff guessed it must have been about her sister.

"Here," Kristoff said, crossing his legs, sitting Indian style. Anna situated herself so she could lie down, resting her head in Kristoff's lap. "Try to relax."

Anna sighed and smiled. It was so warm here next to Kristoff and the fire. She never wanted to leave this spot. Kristoff took off his gloves and played with her hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. He softly sang a traditional Sami lullaby that he had learned as a child, before the trolls had taken him in.

Anna easily drifted off to sleep to the sound of Kristoff's gentle, calming voice.


End file.
